Problem: First consider the expression for: the sum of $1$ and the quantity of $2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-9$ plus the product of $5$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $2x$ $2x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (2x + 1) = \color{orange}{5(2x+1)}$ What is $-9$ plus $\color{orange}{5(2x+1)}$ $5(2x+1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(2x+1)-9$.